Define a Devil
by LittleMaggot
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS STORY! For real. I'm rewriting the entire thing because I left out a couple chapters when I posted it and I want to change some things that have already been published. I'll repost soon!
1. The Words To Say

*******************************************************************************

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea [but I definitely wouldn't mind owning Laharl. ;)] I only own Kyrii, Koko and Volcom.  
**

**This is purely fan made and is in no way associated with the anime or game companies. All songs used belong to their respective owners.  
**

*******************************************************************************

The strong breeze bit harshly at my skin as I trekked across this new world, lost and very much alone. My luxurious clothes flapped loudly around my body, and I suddenly wished I had dressed more practically. I hugged my black-painted wooden bow against my chest for comfort. I only knew three things. I would die soon if I didn't find shelter, my heart was telling me to continue on against the wind in this direction, and I needed to get far away from my world and my old life. I finally reached the door of a large castle, windows brightly lit against the black night sky. I looked up at the building in awe, my golden eyes shining with fear and tears and I thanked my heart for taking me here. Then, I collapsed.

I awoke a short while later and felt myself carried in the arms of a boy about my age with blue hair and bright red eyes. He looked down at me just before my eyes closed again, a small smile playing across his lips. It looked like he hadn't smiled in a very long time.

One Year Later:

I sighed and peered out the bedroom window onto the barren landscape of the Netherworld. My choppy, shoulder-length white hair ruffled slightly in the breeze. I reached up subconsciously to adjust my spiky half-ponytail, and my fingers involuntarily brushed against two scarred bite marks on my neck. My thoughts turned to the man who had marked me as a surge of pain cursed through my body. I shuddered and turned my thoughts elsewhere, willing all my thoughts of the man who left me to leave my mind for a while. A slightly annoyed voice floated up towards me.

"Kyrii! Get down here or you're not getting any food!"

"Coming Laharl."

I dashed downstairs and, just now noticing the deep hunger protesting in my stomach.

After we left the table, I made to go back up to my room, but Etna grabbed my arm.

"Ky, I kinda need to talk to you."

"Alright."

I nodded and followed her to her quarters.

Etna plopped down on her bed and motioned for me to sit beside her. I obliged and leaned back on my arms, wondering what she needed.

She sighed and looked at me.

"I know we're not really close or anything, but I want to ask you this as a friend. Ky, how do you feel towards the prince?"

My eyes widened; I hadn't the slightest idea why she'd asked me this.

"Don't worry. I'm not trying to blackmail you or anything."

I exhaled and spoke.

"I really care about Laharl. I think I might like him like him, but he's so coldhearted all the time. It seems like we don't know the real Laharl."

"Hmmm… Ky, this may be a breach of privacy, but I've noticed the mark on your neck."

I held in a gasp as she continued.

"Someone's chosen you as a mate. Where is he?"

"He… left me. He decided I wasn't good enough for him. "

"He marked you and left?! That's despicable!"

"Yeah. I really don't like discussing my past, though."

"Yup, otherwise we'd know who you are and where you came from!"

I grinned.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out. See you later, Etna."

I laughed and left the room, wondering all the while about that strange conversation.

Later that day, I bumped into Laharl as I walked down the hall. Instead of yelling, he just glared at me, which was much more frightening. His crimson eyes shined in the limited light and their beauty made my breath catch in my throat. I muttered an apology and dashed back to my quarters.

I sat deep in thought for quite a while. I realized that as long as these marks were displayed on my neck, Laharl would keep his distance. Even if he did feel anything towards me, he would be kept at bay. I cursed the man who left me. It's not like I loved him or anything! But he bit me. I belonged to him – forever.

I hid myself away in my room for most of the day, falling in and out of nightmares and daydreams, thinking about what I could never have. When I left myself to die on his doorstep, I never expected him to save me. Some small part of me knew he would, though. I didn't even know him then. I was so sure there was something there, but now he probably thought I had someone. Even if he was capable of love, he'd never actually make a move.

At some point, tears took over. I continued to slip into nightmares of a loveless life and I was only dragged back to reality by the sound of Laharl's voice in my doorway.

I tried to hide my tears to no avail. The overlord stood, hands on his hips, and glared angrily at me with those glorious eyes of his.

"Why are you crying? Cut it out and come eat. I had to walk all the way up here to get you."

I remembered the silent anger in the hall earlier and realized that just his speaking to me made me smile. I wiped my eyes and stood up.

"I'm coming."

He turned to walk away.

"Laharl? Thanks."

"Whatever."

He turned towards the staircase and I followed, glad he wouldn't let me miss dinner. Sometimes he isn't as evil as he wants to be.

After dinner, I headed upstairs, exhausted. I flopped, spread-eagled, onto my bed and soon fell asleep. I didn't even notice how freezing the room was. All I cared about was falling asleep.

When I woke up, there was a blanket covering me.

I sat up, confused, and noticed a figure leaning against the doorframe.

Laharl.

I held up the blanket and groggily spoke.

"Did you give me this?"

"Yeah. You were shivering. What of it?"

"Nothing."

I smiled and wished I had some slight idea of what went on in his head.

When I woke up again, my door was still open. Obviously Laharl was still here. But where?

Suddenly, I noticed the tip of his scarf flying back and forth out on the balcony.

I creeped towards the open door and hid just out of sight, occasionally peering out the door to watch the soft breeze ruffling his hair and scarf.

But then he started speaking to a crow perched on his forearm, and his voice came as soft and unsure as the wind.

"I must be crazy. There's no way I can ever be with her. She's marked! Hell, I don't even believe in love! She doesn't feel for me… This love business is driving me mad!"

My heart wrenched miserably. Me not love Laharl? Impossible!

But I couldn't tell him. Not without being punished for eavesdropping. And I'd bet anything I was dreaming. I just inched my way back towards my bed and pretended to sleep, awaiting his return to the room.

A few minutes later, Laharl entered the room with his head down in a defeated stance. I quickly closed my eyes as he passed, not wanting him to see the emotions my face surely betrayed.

Laharl slowly walked towards the door and headed towards his own room.

I was slightly saddened by his leaving, but it didn't surprise me. I soon fell asleep, forgetting about sleeping arrangements and thinking about love.

When I woke up again, I wished I hadn't. My body felt like fire and ice. At one moment my skin boiled and another moment it froze like liquid nitrogen. I lay in a pool of cold sweat, breathing deeply. My vision was clouded by the fever, but I heard a voice calling out to me. Laharl's voice in the most caring tone I had ever heard him use.

"Ky? Ky, what's wrong?!"

I could only groan, and Laharl's voice left me.

He returned moments later and placed a damp cloth on my head. I smiled weakly and he left again, promising to return soon.

When he reentered the room, he lifted a spoon to my lips.

"It's my father's homemade porridge. It should make you feel better."

I sipped groggily from the spoon and a strange new warmth surged through my body. I still couldn't see clearly, but my body was no longer fire and ice. I smiled weakly and tried to speak, but no sound came out. But shortly after, I heard Etna's voice.

"Hey, Prince? Why does it matter to you if she dies? You're becoming such a softy."

"I told you never to call me that! Besides, I don't want to lose a valuable vassal."

"Whatever you say."

I daresay I agree with Etna, though. I knew and believed with every fiber of my being that my being his vassal wasn't the reason. I just knew he didn't want to display the weakness and utter loss of control that love brings along. Laharl just wasn't one to make himself vulnerable in such a way. But someday he'd learn…

I sure hoped this sickness didn't kill because at some point in my life, I needed to hear those three words come from the boy I loved. I needed to hear Laharl say he loved me. I slipped off to sleep, dreaming of Laharl and love.

When I woke up in the wee hours morning, I could see. It was dark and I was alone, or so I thought. I turned slightly to find Laharl asleep beside me, curled up in a ball on the other side of my bed, about a foot away from me. I tried to speak and found I could.

"L-Laharl?"

My voice was weak, but his hearing was good.

When he answered, his voice was groggy as if he was still half asleep. But it was worth a try.

I took a deep breath and plunged into my confession.

"Laharl, I love you."

I got no answer.

I began to worry, thinking maybe I had heard wrong on the balcony. Maybe he didn't want me! But then I heard light snores and realized that he had fallen back asleep, probably before I had even spoken.

I had used up all my courage for the day, but now that I had recovered from my sudden illness, I could tell him what I had longed to say for ages. I would just have to build up the boldness again.

A few days later, I came across Laharl in the hall. I reached out to grab his arm and he stopped and looked at me.

"Laharl? I need to talk to you. Can you come to my room?"

He nodded and followed me up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"What is it? This better be important."

I smiled at Laharl just being Laharl. He felt he had to be bitter all the time. I had a theory as to why, but it was none of my business.

"Laharl…"

I took a deep, steadying breath and continued.

"I love you."

"What?! Dammit Ky you're marked!"

I frowned.

"I know, but he left me. I'm not his anymore."

Laharl's face suddenly showed and emotion something like… sympathy?

"Ahh I see."

He stepped closer to me and I felt his fingers travel across my neck, coming to a rest right below the scarred marks.

"Does it still hurt, Ky?"

"Only sometimes."

"Bastard. If I ever meet him I'll kill him."

His fingers brushed over the marks and the slightest tickling sensation appeared for only a moment; Laharl gasped.

"What is it?"

"They disappeared."

His voice came out shocked and confused, but somehow in a good way.

"W-what?"

"I touched them and they faded."

Suddenly I was gifted with a knowledge I had never heard before.

"It's because I finally, truly let him go. I found someone else to love. I found you. I will never be his mate. I'm yours; officially."

And then I felt hot breath on my neck and a sharp prick. Laharl turned to look at me, blood slightly staining his small fangs.

"No, now it's official. I love you Kyrii."

Laharl kissed me then, and for the first time in my entire life, I felt happy; like I belonged.


	2. All The Same

**A/N: The song is called All The Same by Sick Puppies. I DO NOT own this song!!!  
**

*******************************************************************************

"Ugh! We're being attacked again."

I'm not even sure who called out the warning, but I responded immediately. I held out my hand and a red light flashed from my skin. Suddenly, my black bow appeared in my hands.

Time to defend the overlord's castle.

I ran towards the door, and then decided against a frontal attack. I mean, that would be stupid. I had a bow for fuck's sake!

I turned and ran up the stairs, thinking to fire shots from the balcony off my sleeping quarters. I got to the balcony and being to knock arrows onto my bow and fire them at unsuspecting demons. But soon they realized where I was and started firing attacks at me. I couldn't cast any defensive moves unless I let go of my bow, which I wouldn't do, so I had to resort to dodging. But one lucky shot…

My vision clouded and I felt my body lurch over the balcony railing and fall out into nothingness.

The ground hit me stiffly, sending fiery ribbons of pain coursing through my entire body. I couldn't move. I knew it; this was the end.

Laharl was soon by my side. I was only comforted slightly by this, knowing what was inevitable.

I looked up at the darkening sky, trying to ignore the pain covering every inch of my body; trying to ignore that I was dying. But I decided that someone must know the truth. So I spoke, my voice weakened just like my body.

But I was heard.

"Laharl. I must… tell you… who I am."

"Don't strain yourself, Ky. I don't need to know."

"Yes… you do. Someone has to… remember me… for who I really am. I am a princess… from another world. But I couldn't rule… without a husband… My father forced me into marriage. My new husband marked me as his mate… but never took me as his mate… He just took every other tramp… and used me to rule my land… so I ran away. And then I found you. I know you don't like… saying it… but I love you. Goodbye… Laharl."

Tears began to form in his crimson eyes and it broke my heart, but it would break his if I didn't say goodbye.

"I love you Kyrii. Please don't give up! We can take care of you! Don't die! That's a direct order from your overlord!"

As he said that, I felt my wounds begin heal. But no one had healed me. What was happening?

"L-Laharl! I'm healing!"

His eyes were as shocked as mine. He reached down and pulled me to him; he held me so tight I though he'd never let go.

He lifted my up bridal style and carried me upstairs to my room, laying me down on my bed.

"Get some rest Ky. I WILL NOT lose you."

Laharl then laid beside me and we both promptly fell asleep.

I dreamed of him.

I woke up later that night to find that Laharl was awake as well. We both stared up at the ceiling, though all I wanted to do was stare at him.

"So you don't care that I'm a princess? That I only came here for personal reasons?"

"I don't care where you came from. All that matters is that you came to me."

I smiled and looked towards him to find that he was doing the same.

_**I don't mind where you come from**_

_**As long as you come to me.**_

_**But I don't like illusions. I can't see**_

_**Them clearly.**_

He leaned closer and our lips met, sending every nerve ending in my body sky high. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me as he lifted his hand to cup my cheek.

I was happiest when we were like this. When Laharl didn't have to keep up his tough guy ploy. When he could be himself. When he could love me.

_**I don't care, no I wouldn't dare**_

_**To fix the twist in you.**_

_**You've shown me eventually what you'll do.**_

But tonight, Laharl did something different.

He gently eased me onto my back and rested on top of me. I placed my hand against his chest before pausing to take a breath. I then dived eagerly back into the kiss. Laharl slightly nibbled my bottom lip and my lips parted. His tongue slowly entered my mouth, allowing me to fully experience the wonderful taste of him.

_**Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again.**_

_**You'll just come back running, **_

_**Holding your scarred heart in hand.**_

_**It's all the same.**_

Laharl reached down and began to unbutton my tight black blouse, and I made no movement to stop him. After all, this is what I wanted. He then reached farther to remove my black shorts and his red ones.

By now, my heart was beating furiously, but I knew I wanted this. All I wanted was to give myself to Laharl, and I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

He hooked a finger onto my red panties, pulling them down so I could kick them off. He then reached around my back to unhook my bra and my breath caught in my throat. Was this actually going to happen? I began breathing again as Laharl prepared to enter me.

_**And I'll take you for who you are**_

_**If you take me for everything**_

_**And do it all over again.**_

_**It's all the same.**_

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kyrii?"

"I'm sure."

I sounded a bit flustered, but it didn't matter.

Laharl pushed into me, and I tore open for the first time. I whimpered slightly in pain, and Laharl stopped immediately when he heard it.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

I smiled reassuringly as he planted a trail of kisses from my forehead to my chest.

He began to thrust into me again and again, and each time he did, he kissed my neck tenderly. Soon, I was pulling up to meet each of his strokes, marveling at how perfectly our bodies fit together.

_**I'll close my eyes.**_

_**It's all the same.**_

When we finished, we just lay together, knowing that now everything would change.

For the next few weeks, the two of us were just short of inseperable. And I noticed a few things that worried me deeply. One; I was starting to get bigger. Two; I was late. Guess what I mean by that!

But it was impossible. I couldn't be pregnant! Okay, maybe not impossible. I just didn't want it to happen!

I kept telling myself I didn't want a child, but at the same time the concept kind of intrigued me. I would have a child. My very own flesh and blood. I would teach it right from wrong and how to be kind. And Laharl… how would Laharl feel? He would have a little prince – or princess – to teach and guide. Could he do it… would he do it?

Could Laharl, who was cold to everyone but me, be a father?

So I decided not to tell him my suspicions. Not until I was fully sure.

After about two months, I was considerably larger; though it was still quite hideable. There was no more hiding it. I had to tell Laharl. I found his in the throne room, threatening some prinnies.

"Uhm… Laharl, I need to speak with you."

My knees knocked slightly together and sweat beads began forming all over my body. Telling Laharl was harder than I anticipated.

"What is it, Kyrii?"

"I… think I'm pregnant."

He just sat there silently for a moment, then stood up and walked towards me. The look on his face was unreadable, and for a frightening moment, I though he was mad. But he wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"You didn't need to get so nervous about telling me. I just need to make sure I take care of you. It's been what, three months? I suppose… I'm going to be a father."

"And I'm gonna be a mother. Are you scared. I am."

"I'm not afraid of anything. I'm Laharl, king of the netherworld! And you shouldn't be scared either. Because you're essentially my queen. We'll be fine, Ky."

"But Etna will NEVER let you hear the end of it."

We both laughed and he let go and told me to get something to eat.

I headed to the kitchen and ordered a prinny to make me some macaroni. I ate silently and then headed to my room to get some rest.

I couldn't wait for the six months left of this pregnancy to be over.

I wanted nothing more right now than to meet my baby.

**A/N: I didn't feel like writing through six uneventful months, so the next chapter picks up at the ninth month of the pregnancy!!!! YAYYYY we get to meet Laharl's baby. =)**


	3. You And Me

**A/N: Just wanted to let you guys know that this story means a lot to me. But regardless of that, I'm glad I'm finished with this chapter! I spent many a sleepless night working on it. I know it probably sucks and it's really short, but please don't flame too harshly. I'm really proud of this particular work. Also, I apologize for Laharl's slight OOCness, but he can be himself around Ky, instead of being all bitter. And I know that newborn babies eyes aren't open, I just wanted to prove a point about her eyes being a perfect mixture of Laharl and Kyrii. And the song is called You And Me by Lifehouse.  
**

Snow was falling to the ground. I sat out on the balcony, my enlarged body wrapped up in only my normal winter clothes, a large black long-sleeved blouse and a pair of red sweatpants. I watched the snow on its suicide descent into the darkness of the ground below, wondering how the snow must feel.

I felt a presence behind me. There was Laharl, standing there in all of his glory, looking at me like I was the most beautiful person alive even though I often felt like the ugliest.

"You really should be wearing a coat. You could get sick."

I scoffed.

"Laharl, you walk around with no shirt on."

"Fair enough. But I don't care."

He pulled off his scarf and draped it over my shoulders. I smiled my thanks, but I followed him inside instead of remaining to watch the snowfall.

"Laharl? Do you think we'll make good parents?"

"I can't tell you that. We'll just have to wait and see. But I think we'll do just fine."

I smiled and then…

"Fuck."

"What?"

"We're about to find out."

Pain. Pain. Pain. That was all I could comprehend. I could feel Laharl squeezing my hand, telling me to hold on, telling me it would all be okay.

I wanted to punch him.

I wanted to punch myself for wanting to punch him.

I just wanted to punch something.

But I didn't. The thought of seeing my new daughter (I was sure it was going to be a girl) got me through everything.

Five hours of pain later, I heard a cry. A distinctly female cry. There were tears in Laharl's eyes as the doctor said it was a girl.

I couldn't believe it. Everything seemed so surreal. I had a daughter. I was a mother.

_**What day is it? **_

_**And it what month? **_

_**This clock never seemed so alive.**_

_**I can't keep up and I can't back down.**_

_**I've been losing so much time.**_

A pair of truly unique eyes shined up at me, a beautiful shade of red-orange. And for a moment, I forgot that Laharl was there, that Etna was there, and the doctor. It was just me and my beautiful baby girl.

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**With nothing to do;**_

_**Nothing to lose.**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**I can't keep my eyes off of you.**_

She smiled at me, and giggled. Her laugh was like bells. Beautiful and bright. She was perfect. She was amazing. She was mine. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, but my words caught in my throat. So I looked at her in such a loving way, she had to know what I was thinking.

_**All of the things that I want to say**_

_**Just aren't coming out right.**_

_**I'm tripping inwards.**_

_**You got my head spinning.**_

_**I don't know where to go from here.**_

I felt the bed sink and I was shaken from my stupor as Laharl sat beside me. He placed a hand on her face and stroked her lightly with his thumb.

"She's beautiful, just like you."

I smiled warmly and looked at the love of my life.

Then he asked, "What are we naming her?"

I thought for a second.

"Koko. Ko means child but it also means sin. I want her to always be reminded that her life must be lived truthfully, and not ever to be like her father and hide feelings out of spite."

"Hey!"

"But I still love you."

We smiled together and so did Koko.

Her smile, to me, was an everlasting reminder that love can exist if you try hard enough to bring it into your life.


	4. Family Tradition

**A/N: This takes place when Koko is about 1525. The song is called Family Tradition by Senses Fail.**

*******************************************************************************

"Daddy! Please! This is unfair!"

I glared at my father, watching the antennae-like hair on his head twitch in agitation.

"Dammit Koko! I've told you a million times. You're not going anywhere I can't protect you."

I sighed heavily and angrily.

"I can take care of my damn self!"

Just then, a softer voice joined the argument and a young woman with platinum hair and warm golden eyes placed a hand on my father's shoulder.

My mother.

"Laharl, just let her go. She'll be fine. It'd be good for her to make some friends. And you, Koko. Don't speak to your father like that."

I let my head fall in defeat.

"I'm sorry Father. Forgive me? I didn't mean to misbehave."

A soft smile played across dad's lips.

"You're just like your mother. Pissed one moment; calm and courteous the next."

I frowned and looked up into his burning crimson eyes, near mirror images of mine.

"I know. And I'm powerful like her, too. I just wish you trusted me is all."

"Go ahead out. But be back before nightfall. Or else."

I smiled just about as widely as was possible and bolted up the stairs towards my room, yelling 'thank you's all the way.

_**I tried to be the one that everybody loved.**_

_**Where has that gotten me?**_

_**I tear myself to shreds to prove that I'm someone**_

_**That I could never be.**_

I thought long and hard about myself as I pulled out my clothes for the day. I was a liar. I had told Father that I was as strong as Mom, when in reality I was only half as strong. I was only slightly worried about the dangers I might face in the outside world, though. I only ever worried about how to leave the castle. How to be a normal teenaged demon. I know a lot of people would kill to be in my place, but I don't really care. I may love my mother, but I hated dad. I hated being a princess. I hated everything.

_**Now these unsightly marks define me.**_

As I pulled on my shirt, a quarter sleeved vermilion Henley, I ran my index finger along the faded yet not-so-faded scars running across my wrist. I would never get over the cutting. Not while living hellishly like this. Never ever ever would I forgive Father for making me feel this way. I swear, it's like the man is devoid of love!

_**My father taught me firsthand how to be set free,**_

_**Give up, and run away.**_

All he's ever done his entire life was deny the existence of love or friendship. Only mom ever got him to feel love. I never will. I will never be good enough for father's love.

_**I wish I could drain out his half of blood in me.**_

_**But I'd still have his face.**_

_**I curse reflections every day.**_

After I had pulled on my tight black Capri pants, I peered at the reflection. My crimson eyes were just like my father's, only tinted with the slightest hint of orange. Thanks, Mom. My blue hair hung over my left eye and my antennae-like hair parts perfectly mirrored my father's. I cursed the reflection. I just couldn't come to terms with my being created by this horrible, heartless man.

After I was ready, I ran downstairs and out the door, barely mustering a 'goodbye' as I headed out into the world to finally make a new friend. Or something.

I traveled around town for about an hour, browsing at shops and places that I never imagined could exist. I turned into a dark alleyway, after spotting something shiny on the ground by a trash bag.

And then I was cornered.

"Hey, isn't she the princess?"

"Wonder what she's doing out of the doghouse."

"Betcha we could make a shitload off her."

I froze. All the things I had ever learned about fighting flew from my mind as I tried to think of a way to escape. Then, a voice sounded from overhead.

"Hey, leave the pretty lady alone. Or I'll have to hurt you."

"Oh fuck you Volcom! You can have this one but the next girl's ours!"

My eyes shot up to the top of the building. There was a boy standing there who looked to be about my height and age. He had unruly, spiky black hair and a childish grin.

Those guys were afraid of him?

He looked just like any other demon. So what was so special about this boy? And why was my heart racing? Was I afraid of him?

He jumped down from the roof and stood before me. The whole time, I kept my body pressed up against the wall. What did he want?

"So, you're the Princess Koko that everyone's heard so much about but never seen."

I nodded stiffly.

"That would be me."

The boy called Volcom cracked a smile.

"Don't be so afraid. I won't hurt you. Quite the contrary. You interest me, Koko. I would like to get to know you."

I wasn't sure what this guy's deal was, but I wouldn't play him for a fool. I took a moment to further study his appearance. His eyes were crimson and had the most curious gleam in them. He wore a pair of black cargo shorts and red sneakers. He also donned a sleeveless black jacket, which was unbuttoned to reveal a tight-fitting red t-shirt. His expression never changed from the playful smirk that played across his lips. And then he spoke again.

"May I treat you to lunch?"

I got over my shock, nodded and smiled.

"Of course you may."

As we sat there at the restaurant, I wondered why I had agreed to do this. I barely knew this guy! Actually, I didn't know him at all. All I knew was his name and that he was HOT!

But what if he was an assassin or a kidnapper or rapist or something? I could be killed! But at least I'd have a last meal.

My father's stupid thoughts must be getting to me. I pushed my cynical, morbid thoughts away and looked at Volcom to find him looking back at me.

"You know, Koko, you really should be more careful. I could be an assassin and you'd never even know it."

Impossible! How could he have mirrored my thoughts exactly? Coincidence? I think not!

I took a deep breath before answering.

"Well, you're not, are you?"

"Haha. Of course not. I'm just a normal guy who's excited to be having lunch with the most beautiful demon in the entire Netherworld."

"Me? Beautiful? You must be mistaken. I'm just average. There's nothing special about me."

"Well then I must be crazy, because you are the most breathtaking girl I have ever laid eyes on, Princess Koko."

My cheeks lit up with a powerful blush. Who was this boy with the power to make me fall hard for love? Love… I think I like this.

"You're sweet Volcom. Would you like to come to my place and meet my mother?"

"Does that mean I'm your boyfriend?"

"Only if you want to be."

"I do. Let's go meet your mother."

It didn't take nearly long enough to reach the door to the castle. I had begun to rethink the idea. What would father say? Nothing good, of course. He'd be angry at me for bringing a stranger to the castle who could be an assassin or something. According to father, you could trust no one and friends were dispensable.

But father trusted Etna, and she tried to kill him on multiple occasions, or so I've heard.

I usually don't listen to father. He's ridiculous.

But I swallowed my fear and opened the door; I felt like I was preparing for war.

Almost the exact second Volcom and I walked through the door, mom and father were right there. Mom was smiling warmly, like she always was. Dad was scowling angrily from Volcom to me and back again.

I didn't know who to fear more.

But I did know that I had to tell the entire story of today's events. Father knows when I'm lying.

Not surprisingly, it was father who spoke first.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Daddy, this is my friend. His name's Volcom."

Father scowled at Volcom.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, just bringing people here? How do you know he isn't some assassin?"

I was starting to get agitated. I finally had a friend for the first time in over 1500 years and father was being a total douche about it!

"Dad! He's just a normal guy! Why does everyone have to be a bad guy? Why don't you want me to be happy?!"

I turned and ran upstairs, forgetting about Volcom and leaving father completely dumbstruck.

Volcom followed me up the stairs and into my room. I ignored him and threw myself onto my bed, wondering where fate went wrong, giving me a terrible father who wanted me to be miserable. What had I done so horribly wrong? I felt the mattress shift as Volcom sat down beside me. I sighed and sat up to look at him as he began to speak.

"Koko, I know you're angry, but you really shouldn't leave your father like that. You may think he hates you, but I'm sure he's just trying to protect you. You really should apologize."

I sighed again.

"Fine, I'll do it. But only for you, not for him!"

I got up and headed back towards the throne room where I was sure I could find father. But he wasn't in there alone. I caught a glimpse of him speaking with mom. I ducked behind the corner to listen in.

"Laharl, why are you so hard on her? She's just a young girl. She needs to know her father loves her."

"Well she seems to think I hate her. Dammit! Ky, I love her so much, but she makes it so hard. I wish you hadn't convinced me to let you keep her. If we had given her up for adoption from the get go, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Laharl! How can you say such things? You're just mad. You need to think about what you're saying."

I had heard enough. I ran back up the stairs to Volcom.

"We're leaving. They don't want me."

Tears soaked my face and were streaming down to soak my shirt. I knew it. I knew father hated me. Well, I'd just leave. Then father would never have to see my pitiful face again.

_**So is there a way that I can find peace**_

_**While still numbing my pain?**_


End file.
